


A Simple Night

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week One of Quarantine [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Summary: Julian and Woarm have a fun night.
Relationships: OC/Julian Devorak
Series: Week One of Quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788067
Kudos: 3





	A Simple Night

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

It’s a usual night in the town of Arkney. The streets crawl with people, none with very noble intentions. Woarm is wandering the streets, hoping to find an unsuspecting fool to pickpocket. As the streets become seedier, she spots a tall, lanky man, seemingly, a doctor. His demeanor seems awkward, giving her more confidence she could get some money out of him. The streets were still somewhat lively, he wouldn’t notice her that much. As she brushes past him, he immediately notices her and draws his knife that knicks her shoulder. “What the fuck dude” she exclaims clearly being overdramatic. 

“No YOU what the fuck! What were you doing in my pockets?”

Woarm isn’t sure what to say, she normally gets away with this. His tone is awfully accusatory and she is determined to stand her ground.  
“So what if I was stealing? You’re just a fucking rich doctor, you don’t know what it’s like,” she tells him while pointing a finger against his chest. 

The doctor is slightly taken aback, surprised that she is admitting to committing a crime. 

“I may look like a doctor, but I am far from what you think I am honey”, he tells her, obviously trying to be suave. 

“Ok first of all never fucking call me honey, and you know what fine. Maybe you aren’t like other doctors, but I would never fucking trust you.” 

They stand around for a bit, both unsure what to do now. They can’t just leave in the middle of an argument, but they are attracting some attention.

“Look, I don’t know about you, but I don’t want more attention than this. How about we settle this in the tavern right here,” he tells her, obviously getting a little nervous about some looks being thrown at him. 

“Ugh, fine. You better not fucking drug me though, I know you doctors love that”

As he sighs, they enter the tavern swiftly and are greeted by Jughead Jones, the owner of this slightly dinghy establishment.

“Welcome, I’m Jughead Jones, here all of the weirdos are welcomed to discuss your favorite novels and the intricacies of our current political world,” he tells them, with a completely serious expression.

“You’re fucking kidding, right? It’s a tavern bro, chill”, Woarm tells him, obviously disliking his pretentious demeanor.

“Uhm, what she means to say is thank you, we would like two drinks for that booth over there,” the doctor says, anxious to get out of sight from the small crowd outside.  
Jughead rolls his eyes and seats them in the requested booth and swiftly serves them both drinks before leaving them alone once again. 

“Ok, first of all, why did you want to come in here, you wanna run experiments on me you freak?” Woarm says 

“Hey hey hey chill, first let me introduce myself before you go fucking nuts. I’m Julian Devorak, I’m a plague doctor who is currently on the run” 

Woarm feels like she knows his name but can’t fully be sure. She decides to introduce herself as well since he seemed fine to reveal his own identity.  
“I’m Woarm. You already know what I do.”

“Yeah about that. You were trying to fucking steal money from me? Yet you’re the one acting all hostile when I’m clearly the victim” he tells her, clearly angry.

“And what about it? I have to make a living okay? You’re a doctor anyway, I thought you were like the rest of those assholes”

Julian seems to settle down a bit. He almost has some compassion but doesn’t know what to say. Woarm and Julian stare at each other for a while before both chugging their drinks to avoid the awkward silence. 

“You trying to beat me at drinking? That will never work.” Woarm says, clearly trying to avoid talking about the event that occurred only ten minutes ago.

Julian raises an eyebrow and both yell at the barmaid for drinks, both trying to prove something clearly futile. 

After multiple drinks, they start yelling at each other about who won, both too drunk to make any sense. As their voices get louder, the tavern slowly empties out. 

“Hey, it’s almost closing time, and I don’t think you should both go home, especially in that state. I’m willing to lend you a room.” Jughead tells them, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

“A room? You okay with that Woarm?” Julian asks.

“Yeah, it’s fine, not like I have to share a fucking bed” Woarm grumbles.

Jughead clearly wants to tell them something but just gives them the key to the room. He doesn’t seem to want to implicate himself in whatever their relationship is. 

As Julian opens the room, he is greeted with a minuscule room, with only one bed, and no heating to be felt. 

“Fuck its so cold, and only one bed? That’s a fucking scam” she says 

“I mean if you want, I’ll sleep on the bed but you’re the one who tried to pickpocket me remember?”

“God you won’t let that fucking go, won’t you? You better not try anything funny, I’ll kill you.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time” he tells her while winking.

Woarm glares at him, which causes Julian to blush furiously. He regrets saying that a bit, but most of his common sense left him after the third drink they had. Woarm contemplates him for a bit and pushes him on the bed before kissing him.

“Just shut the fuck up,” she says while trailing kisses down his neck.

This is definitely not where they thought the night would end up, especially since their first interactions resulted in a fight. The unresolved tension and anger seem to translate into their passionate kiss, messy and aggressive.

“Hmm-Fuck” Julian says, clearly finding it hard to produce any coherent thought.

She grabs his wrists and pins them up while reaching down with her other hand, grabbing him with enough vigor to make him shudder. His response sends her a clear message. She tugs at his pants and gives him a questioning nod. He furiously nods as he tries to undress her as well. Both aren’t careful and frankly quite messy, throwing clothes off with a couple of rips here and there. 

Julian sits up as she straddles him. He kisses her in the same spots she originally did cause her to tilt her head back in enjoyment. As he focuses on her breast, she grasps his nipple to teasingly play with. This causes him to moan against her skin, giving her vibrations that cause her to moan out loud. 

To stop her from waking up the other guests he kisses her extremely sloppily. As she reciprocates she slowly slides him in, as she feels his moans muffled by her lips.  
He reaches down to find her clit as they find a rhythm, slightly aggressive but seems to do the job.

Julian is clearly trying to hold back in fear of prematurely finishing. Woarm sees his face, clearly tortured but somehow enjoying it. He can’t take it anymore, and yells out, just as she reaches her climax. He continues pumping, until the overstimulation tires both of them out. 

They collapse on the bed, the room feeling much warmer than it initially.

“Well at least that shut you up,” she says

“Yeah, I guess it did.”

They both chuckle before falling asleep, knowing that tomorrow the only thing that they will take away front this night is a massive hangover.


End file.
